yukio and rin fight for love
by lozzaashiro
Summary: rin finds his powers as saitains son and has to fight other demons . he thought he couldnt do it but him and his brother fell in love and yukio supported him and they kicked the demons ass together for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : not again

It is just a normal boring day for Rin as he is getting into more fights, getting all blooded and beating the shit outa people. Until his brother caught him. "STOP IT RIN!" Yukio shouted loudly from a distance running towards him. Rin looked back at Yukio then the guys he was beating up ran away screaming "demon". Rin wiped his face and Yukio dragged him home by the collar of his shirt. "Dad's gonna be so pissed at you when he finds out about this!" exclaimed Yukio. "like I care" Rin said back with attitude.

"What's happened now?" Asked his dad with a sigh as they both entered the room. "you have cuts all over you and your clothes are all dirty". "it was nothing I just tripped down the stairs and fell into a smoking hot chick" Rin giggled while winking at his twin brother. Yukio sighed, dropped Rin and just walked away with a straight face. Then their dad slapped Rin in the face knowing he got into a fight again. he got his wounds patched up by yukio then they both went for a walk to the park.

Rin saw a bunch of boys picking on a little girl. " I'll be back in a minute" shouted Rin while running towards the ally. "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? Shouted Rin. The gang of boys all turned around. All of their faces were half demon like with sharp teeth, long tongues and an evil look in there eyes. Rin was shocked and took a slow step back. The little girl ran off when no one was looking and no one else was around. "What the hell are you?" Rin asked with a worried expression on this cute face.

All five boys cornered him with knifes and the leader of the gang named Kota grabbed his hair pulled it up and put the knife up against his throat. "this is pay back for letting that little brat get away" said Kota with an evil grin on his face. Suddenly it went all quiet and Rin kneed Kota in his balls and punched him several times before grabbing the other guys by their wrists and legs and through them to the floor. They were all down so Rin started to walk away back up the ally but Suddenly Kota and his gang got back up and attacked from behind and pinned him to the floor.

Yukio got bored so he decided to go look for Rin. He looked everywhere but couldn't find him so he finally decided to go down the dark abandoned ally. Yukio saw from a distance, Rin pinned to the floor by ugly looking guys so he ran home to get their dad as Yukio knew they were not humans .or at least they were before they were possessed by demons.

"This is all your fault for picking a fight and now YOUR GONNA DIE!" shouted Kota. He was about to slit Rin's throat but then suddenly out of know where yukio and their dad came flipping over the ally's fence and they knocked out the whole gang apart from Kota who was still pinning Rin down to the floor. Kota started to cut Rin's neck but then suddenly he burst out into hot blue flames that he had never seen before and Kota slowly backed away. Their dad is an exorcist so he started to chant words from the bible to get rid of the demons that possessed the young men. Kota passed out with the rest of them. "When they wake up they will be back to normal and they won't remember a thing "said the exorcist. Rin got up and his flames disappeared .he was so confused "I'll explain that when we get home but for now let's get cleaned up "said their dad with a smile on his face.

Rin, Yukio and their dad are home and they are all stilling drinking tea in a awkward silence. "umm dad what was that earlier with the blue flames?" asked Rin breaking the awkward silence." Come with me" said their dad. So they all followed him into a cupboard hidden behind a massive painting. Their was hidden a sword. "you are the offspring of satin but yukio was not born with demonic powers. I raised you by your mothers wish but the only way to raise you like a normal human was by ceiling your demonic power into this sword. But I knew the day would come when the ceil on the sword breaks and your powers are awakened." Said their dad. Rin was shocked about what he had just heard and ran to the park and sat on the swing crying.

Rin fell asleep on the swing but when he woke up a young girl with snow white skin and hair was perched next to him staring while he was sleeping. "Who are you?" asked Rin while yawning. "I'm Atsuko and I am the girl who doesn't age. i am I friend of your mothers. I was their when you and your brother was born and I have watched you ever since you and yukio was born. Now your demonic powers are awakening satin will send demons after you so until you can control your powers I will protect you.

"Does my dad know about you?" he knows who I am but he does not know I am here or that I have been watching over you all these years. I have been hidden in the shadows and I thought now should be a good time for coming out into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: mysterious girl

"I promise to protect you from all demons that are to come, even if it means death" Atsuko said softly. Rin looked up and there standing by the slide was another demon. Atsuko got up and prepared herself for a fight. She slowly walked forward towards the demon and then started to run. She kick jumped but missed and the demon named Daisuke grabbed her leg smashing her to the floor. She got up and held her fist tight and it started to glow. She went in for the punch with super speed and force. Her beautiful long white hair blew in the wind and as it was blowing it started to glow then her eyes changed from red to black and Daisuke was completely cut in half with a wink of an eye. Atsuko turnt to normal again but passed out.

The whole time Rin was standing in amazement. he was shocked to see such a cute shy girl turn into someone who can kill without any emotion on her face. Rin picked her up and carried her home. When she woke up Rin was the one staring at her. "what you did back there, that was amazing but what are you? Rin asked. "I am a fairy that followed with your mothers heart and belief that humans and demons can live together in peace." She said in a shy tone.

Rin's farther knocked on the bedroom door and opened it and saw Atsuko. He started having a flash back of when they first met when Rin and yukio were born and their mother died. "You're Atsuko right?" asked their dad. "Correct I am long time no see Hiroshi" said Atsuko. "what are you doing here?" asked Hiroshi. "I've been here the whole time from the begging. From there birth to know I have been watching from a distance so I could protect the boys when the demonic power have been realised.

Yukio walked into the room and sat down with them all. "Hello Atsuko haven't seen you in a while what have you been up t recently?" asked yukio while ginning at everyone in a weird way. "Been here the whole time yukio "said Atsuko smiling back at yukio. "You know this chick?!"Exclaimed Rin. "Indeed I do, she used to come to me when I was alone. She told me she will always be here for us" yukio said. "I've had enough of this ball crap I'm getting outta here" Rin moaned while walking out the door. Rin walked to the park again and sat on the swings again. "Am I really a demon? Am I really satins son?" he asked himself while sighing. "If I am then dad isn't really my dad". Rin started to cry. He put his head in his hands and when he looked up he wiped his tears and a guy was standing in front of him and staring at him from a distance. He had goblin demons flying around him and his demonic energy was strong.

This demon is a goblin holder named Sakuzi. The Sakuzi whipped his hand and then his goblins started to charge at Rin. Rin stepped back but tripped over the swing and landed face to the floor. His leg got caught on the swing chain and couldn't get up and the goblins where still coming towards him. "SHIT"shouted Rin while still trying to get up. Suddenly he burst in to his blue flames and started to struggle even more. He stopped struggling and just lied their crying as if his given up.

Suddenly Atsuko came swooping in from the sky. Her wings were large and white but very sharp as if it was metal. She stood in front of Rin to stop the goblins. She spun around spreading her wings out as far as she could as the goblins still approached. Suddenly the goblins got chopped up into a millions of pieces and blood was everywhere and all over the fairy's beautiful white wings. She started to run towards the Sakuzi and she started to kick ass.

Yukio and Hiroshi came running. Yukio with guns in his hands and Hiroshi with his exorcist skills. They both started kill all the goblins and protect Rin. Yukio untied his brother and ran back home. Yukio unlocked a secret room and gave him the demon sword. "Here take this once you draw it your full demonic powers will be awakened. Let's go" said Yukio. They both ran back to the park with the sword. When they got there a goblin attacked Yukio from behind and left a massive scratch on his back. He was bleeding to death on the floor. "DAM YOU GOBLINS "shouted Rin. He got angry and drew it sword. Blue flames burst out and a tail grew, energy flew through his body.

Rin ran towards the Sakuzi killing every goblin in his way. He tried to cut Sakuzi but missed then he got thrown to the ground. He screamed and tried to stab him again but the Sakuzi stopped the sword with his own bare hands. Then Atsuko attacked from behind and managed to cut off Sakuzi's hand. "YOU BASTARD!" shouted Sakuzi. He turned around to hit her but he let go of the sword so Rin stabbed him in the back just and killed him. He fell to the ground and turned to dust but Sakuzi used his nails and cut Atsuko's legs off blood spilled everywhere and she fell to the ground.

Suddenly a beaming light come from her body and she flew up in the air still unconscious and her limbs reattached themselves she landed back to the ground and awoke. She heeled herself and it was like nothing had happened. She looked up to see the Rin and his father was crying over Yukio's bleeding body. Atsuko walked over to them and but her hand on Yukio's forehead. She started to glow and then she ran her hand up and down his body over his wounds. Suddenly all his wounds heeled but he can still feel the pain of it. Yukio woke up in a hospital with only a little bit of pain remaining. "Where am I?" asked Yukio. "In highcross hospital. Atsuko saved you and then she disappeared and we haven't seen her since so we brought you here ourselves". Yukio sighed and closed his eyes.


End file.
